Back With A Vengeance
by toffeelola
Summary: He said he would be back. Rough patches are never easy, especially the one Amy and Ty are about to go through. Sequel to Pony For Sale. Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

He said he would be back. Amy didn't doubt this. She sat on the front porch cradling Amber as Ty drove up. She smiled, her façade. He didn't know, and hopefully he wouldn't. Amy had been to many call outs since the kidnapping. Each day had become mundane and even Ty noticed that she had changed slightly. She didn't talk as much, she didn't even seem to want any physical contact with other people, even him.

He looked at the mother of his child and his future bride. He smiled. This was his family. He made eye contact with Amy and she smiled gently at him. He wanted to ask her what wrong; he felt like she was keeping something from him.

"How was your day?" He asked as he grabbed the alert infant from her arms.

"Nothing unusual", She replied casually.

"You want to go for a ride?"

"Not really, I think I'll just go to sleep, this little one kept me up all night, again", She complained in a cheery kind of way. T

"Okay, well, I'll put her to bed in about half an hour", Ty told the sleepy Amy as she walked to her bed in a zombie-like fashion.

Ty walked in a few moments later to see Jack and Lisa sitting down to a cup of coffee together. Mallory was out the front arguing with Georgie, a new foster kid that Jack had agreed to look after. Mallory had gone to see her parents over the holidays and that's when Jack agreed to look after Georgie. The two haven't really seen eye to eye.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"It's not fair to Amy", Lou commented as she watched the two babies in the nursery. Katie was over two years old and Amber was just over two months.

"Well, they said at least another six weeks", Peter said.

They had been planning to move into their house for over six months now. The renovators hadn't exactly been on task. Lou felt bad for not letting Amy use the nursery for her daughter and for making Amy put up with two screaming babies while she looked after a newborn.

"That's way too long Peter", Lou said, pressing a hand to her forehead.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"Hey Caleb, when you go to the shops do you think you could pick up some ice-cream while you're there?" Ashley asked as she wrapped a hand around her stomach, she was nearly in her second trimester by now and was hoping that her morning sickness would come to an end, rather soon.

"Yeah, anything else you want?" He asked as he walked out of the house.

"No, that's everything", Ashley said.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

The horses whinnied in the night. It was storming, again. Sundance reared in his stall and Spartan attacked his stall-door. Georgie tried to calm them down but nothing was working.

"You're doing it wrong", Mallory said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, how am I supposed to do it?" Georgie retorted.

"The horses aren't usually this easily agitated", Mallory assumed this must have been a rather large storm, "Maybe we should get Amy."

"Who's that person?" Georgie said, pointing to a figure out in the darkness, walking towards the barn.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check", Mallory walked towards the stranger but didn't quite recognise his face, "Excuse me, is there a reason you're here?"

"Yeah, can you tell Amy, I'm back?"

"Um, okay, is that everything then?" Mallory was a bit wary of this man, he seemed very strange.

"Yeah, that's everything."

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**A/N:**

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I know it's really short but hopefully you'll get a really nice chapter in December, I've been doing NaNoWriMo this month that is why I haven't had the chance to update, for all those readers of For Keeps, I will be updating that one soon too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy received the message from him. He was back and there was nothing she could do about it. What if Ty found out? She shuddered at the thought and tried to assure herself that he wouldn't.

She rode Sundance over the jumps carelessly and the pony picked up on this. Amy forgot about her position and wasn't focused at all. She felt limp and lifeless, like someone had sucked the life out of her. It was him that did this to her. She knew it. She felt so ashamed of herself, she couldn't even bring herself to tell Ty.

Sundance suddenly refused one of the jumps, and Amy having not paid attention went flying forwards to land on her back on the other side of the obstacle. She cursed at herself momentarily as the pain shot through her back. Ty saw this and came running towards her.

"Amy are you okay?" He asked as he tried to help her up.

"I'm fine just leave me alone", She snapped and he backed up a few steps as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her jeans before grabbing Sundance's reins and leading him out of the arena.

"Amy, what's going on? Talk to me", Ty said as he walked up to her.

"Nothing is wrong, okay?" She snapped back, he decided to just momentarily give up, obviously she was only going to get more annoyed at him.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Georgie looked around for Mallory. Jack had ordered her to muck out the stalls but there was no way she was going to be doing it all by herself. She certainly wasn't going to do Dreamer's stall, that horse had a nasty bite. Amy had been working on her for a couple of weeks now. Dreamer wasn't getting any better.

The owners had bought the dapple grey horse from the slaughter house. She was a racehorse before she was sent there but wasn't winning enough. She was feisty enough though to win a few more races or so Georgie thought. Surely there must have been a better reason as to why she didn't win.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley sat on the couch watching the television. She had been feeling miserable all day, she felt sorry for Amy, having to be pregnant, dealing with Blair while still working with the horses. She hadn't seen Amy lately, Soraya had seen her and told Ashley that she had changed.

Caleb even told her that Ty told him she didn't really want to be around him anymore. She wondered what had changed. Why would Amy be so withdrawn? Did something happen to her that none of them knew about?

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory was sitting with Badger when a small girl came walking towards them. As she got closer Mallory could see it was Georgie. She got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the girl.

"Jack needs stables to be mucked out", She told Mallory as she crossed her arms.

"Well, can't you do that?" She replied.

"I could say the same to you, besides, I'm not mucking out Dreamer's stall, that horse bites", Georgie whined.

"Fine, but if I get bitten you are so going to pay", Mallory warned her as they walked towards the barn. They saw Ty untacking Sundance and wondered where Amy was.

"Where's Amy?" Georgie asked.

"She said she needed some time alone", He replied as he gestured with his head towards her small figure sitting down in a distant paddock.

"What's going on with her?" Georgie thought outloud.

"She's probably got Post natal depression", Mallory suggested receiving estranged looks from both Georgie and Ty, "Well, there's this thing called childbirth which can leave some women depressed but on top of that she also had to deal with the kidnapping of her child, she's probably real torn up inside."

Ty finished untacking Sundance and looked at Amy who was now walking towards him. His heart broke when he thought of the words that Mallory had used _'She's probably real torn up inside', _if that was the case, why did she push him away. He decided he needed to help her. She couldn't do this alone, what if she had suicidal thoughts. He shook his head to rid it of the idea, Amy wouldn't think like that. He put the pony back in his stall and walked towards his fiancé.

"Hey", He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist from the side.

"Hey yourself", She replied, looking at the ground.

"Amy I have a question", He said to her as she continued to look at the ground.

"Shoot."

"Are you depressed", Amy stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know how to answer, he had just come straight out with the question. Was she? She didn't know, she was confused and scared but sad?

"I don't know", She replied as she walked towards the house and just as she entered Amber started crying, "I'll get her."

Ty thought about how much sleep Amy must be getting, having to always tend to the baby. It mustn't have been good for her. He watched as she grabbed their baby and Amber snuggled up against Amy, falling back to sleep almost instantly. He smiled as he saw her kiss the baby's forehead and place her back in the crib.

"She always does that", Amy complained as she rubbed her forehead.

"Does what?" Ty queried.

"Starts crying so I go hold her and then go back to sleep straight away", Amy said as she closed the door to the nursery.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Lou looked at the house. Renovations were coming along nicely but it would still be a few more weeks before it was ready for them to move into.

"And the kitchen is nearly done", The renovator said as he gave them a tour through their house.

"So how many more weeks did you say before you were finished?" She asked as she bounced Katie on her hip and the child tangled it's fingers in her hair.

"About two or three, we'll find out in a week", He said as they walked back out to their car.

"I hope it's ready soon", Lou told Peter as they drove away from the construction site.

"It will be", He said back to her.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**Hey everyone! Are you all keen for Christmas!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating much regularly. **

**So, what is going on with Amy? Will her and Ty sort things out or is it just going to get worse?**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, please give me reviews, I love them so much!**

**Also please check out my website.**

** .com**

**~Toffeelola**


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's wailing pierced the silence of the night and Amy crawled out of her bed to tend to the sleeping infant only to see that Ty had already done so. He explained to her that he had started sleeping on the couch and for that Amy was grateful. She walked back to bed glad that she could finally go back to sleep and not worry about the baby.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley tossed and turned in her sleep, she couldn't get comfortable, her stomach was now rounded and she found that it got in the way of her and a decent night's sleep. She groaned as she rolled onto her back and stared at the white ceiling. She sighed when she realised she had another four months left of this.

Caleb had been doing his best to support her and she was thankful for that. He had gone back onto the circuit and had won quite a few competitions, not that they really needed that much money. Ashley's mother had offered to help with the financial aspect of the child until they were settled.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory couldn't stop thinking about the man who had arrived at Heartland the other day. What did he mean when he said, he was back? Was it some kind of code? Did it have something to do with how Amy was acting lately, she really wasn't herself lately. She thought about telling Ty but decided that was up to Amy to do, she obviously knew more about the situation than Mallory did.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ty cradled his child in his arms until she went back to sleep. Amy had looked terrible when she got up before and he was glad that he had decided to sleep on the couch tonight. He could tolerate having a couple of bad nights if it meant Amy could finally get some rest.

He had exams coming up in a month so he couldn't stay for very long, he still had three years left of his degree and realised how big Amber would be by the time he finished. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, trying to imagine what she would look like in three years.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

The rooster called and Jack was the first up, as always. He saw Ty fast asleep on the couch and so decided to sneak out to tend to the chores after he had his coffee so as not to wake anybody. He poured the black liquid into a mug and grabbed the newspaper and started to read it, as he did so Georgie came out to greet him.

"You ready to go herd some cattle?" She asked and Jack noted that she was changed and ready for the day ahead of her, obviously hoping she could go with Jack to round up the cattle.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Tim to arrive", he said

Georgie went outside and tacked up copper so she would be ready when Tim finally did arrive, which wasn't for another hour.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Soraya wiped down the benches and turned the radio up, it was early in the morning so she wasn't expecting any customers for another hour or so. Only one customer walked through the doors and he seemed familiar but Soraya couldn't be too sure, she thought she recognised his face but she couldn't associate it with a name.

"Hi, just one black coffee", He said with a slight smile, Soraya smiled back and made his order.

"So, I have a horse that need's fixing, I'm looking to taking it to this place called Heartland, but what is the go with this Amy Fleming girl?"

"Well, she's been working with horses her whole life and she took over the business three years ago when her mother died, she hasn't been taking on many horses lately because she recently had a child and just became engaged but I might be able to put in a good word for you, see if she'll open up a spot", Soraya said as she gave him Amy's card.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary, I'm sure Amy would be able to give me a vacancy", He replied as he finished his coffee, paid and left the shop, Soraya was left confused and concerned.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ty heard a trailer pull up the rocky driveway and so he went and put his daughter in her crib, kissing her on the forehead before he left. He walked outside to tend to the potential customer when he saw him. He knew who he was but why he was here, he didn't know. Ty felt his hands form into fists and his jaw clench as the man approached him wearing a smile on his face.

"Ty, good to see you, you're looking good", Wade said as he extended his hand, taking it back when Ty refused to shake it, "I heard that you and Amy are engaged now with a little baby, how sweet."

"What do you want Wade", Ty asked through his teeth.

"Oh, I've actually come here to see Amy, I don't suppose she's around is she?"

"What do you want with Amy?"

"Oh, I just need her help with this horse I have here", Wade said gesturing to the trailer with the horse inside.

"I'm sorry but we're full", Ty told him.

"Well, actually, I talked to Amy earlier and I believe that she said she might be able to clear a spot for me", He said.

"Did she now?" Ty said just as Amy came out of the house.

"Ty, leave it", Amy said urgently, not wanting Ty to find out what happened.

"Amy", Ty started but she pushed past him to talk to Wade.

"It's okay, I can work with his horse", She said, looking at Wade with a cautious eye.

"I told you Ty she would be able to clear a spot for me", Wade said with a smirk, only angering Ty more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy, what were you thinking, he can't be trusted, he shouldn't be allowed within ten kilometres of Heartland!" Ty half yelled in frustration, trying to gain attention from Amy's dull eyes.

"I'm sorry Ty, it's not like I'm helping him, I have an obligation to help horses and this is a horse in need of help!" Amy retaliated before walking off to go tend to her child whilst Ty went off to go talk to Wade who just put his horse away in a vacant stall, Mallory had moved Penelope's foal out to the paddock, Ashley was coming to pick her up tomorrow anyway so Wade put his horse in that stall.

"Wade, what do you really want?" Ty asked, "Since when have you been interested in horses?"

"Since I realised how much money is in the racing industry, I got this winner from the killers, he won a number of races but his behaviour was intolerable, decided I could get Amy to fix him then make a bucketload of money", Wade answered, "How is Amy these days anyway?"

"She's fine."

"I'm surprised you haven't married her yet, she's pretty, if you're not quick enough some other lucky guy might take her first", Wade remarked and Ty felt his hands close into fists.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ty said through gritted teeth, he didn't like the road this was going down.

"I said be careful, she might end up with somebody else if you're not, or maybe she already has?" Wade smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Wade, cut with the cryptic crap and just tell it straight to me", Ty demanded.

"Well, let's just say this isn't the first horse of mine Amy's had to fix, I had her come out one day cos the animal wouldn't get in the trailer, let's just say when you make a substantial offer she'd be willing to do more than just the usual, if you get what I mean", Wade said honestly than walking out of the barn, Ty ran up to him and punched him down to the ground.

"You stay away from her!" Ty yelled in his face, punching him repeatedly, "And Amber too!"

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley looked at the stall. Originally her and Caleb were going to wait until after the baby was born and they'd moved into their new place to retrieve the foal from Heartland but Val had cleared out a space in her stable for the young horse. Ashley placed her hand on her well rounded stomach, she was six months along now and ready to give birth, being impatient and annoyed at having to have another three months to her pregnancy. Caleb came in the door and hugged her from behind, she smiled and looked up to see a small portion of his face, he smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You think Cherokee will do well here?" Ashley asked concerned, she didn't want to move the foal, which they had named Cherokee, around too often.

"I think she will be just fine", Caleb responded.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory and Badger rode through the trees on their date, she was so glad she didn't have to go back to Nashville any time soon. That's when they saw Georgie riding Sundance over the jumping course Ty had made.

"Hey Georgie", Mallory said, the two had recently decided to try and resolve the bitterness between them for Amy's sake.

"Hey Mallory, Hey Badger", Georgie replied and waved, trotting away from the course Badger nodded his head in acknowledgement and Mallory gave him a beaming smile as Georgie moved back towards the ranch.

"What?" Badger asked when he saw the look on Mallory's face.

"Ever tried jumping?" Mallory asked as she put Copper into a canter around the course.

"No, should I?" Badger asked worriedly, Mallory gave a small laugh in response as she went towards the first obstacle and cleared it, along with the rest of the course, she had been working with her new coach to try and refine her skills and she had gotten a lot better as of recently, she secretly wanted to show Badger how good she was. Badger clapped when she came to the end of the course and gave her a light kiss on her lips before they headed off.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

"What is going on here?" Jack asked when he saw what Ty was doing.

"Nothing Jack, I'm just explaining to Wade here about how to stay away from his step-son's fiancé", Ty replied, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"Ah, so you are getting married", Wade said with a smirk, only making Ty want to beat him till he was blue again, "Well, am I invited?"

"You stay away from her okay?" Ty told him.

"What can I say, I made her an offer she couldn't refuse", Wade said nonchalantly before he got into his vehicle and pulled out of the driveway.

"That sick scumbag", Ty muttered under his breath as he began walking back to the farmhouse, only being stopped when Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is he talking about Ty?" Jack asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I think, I'll tell you later, I need to talk to Amy, is she inside?" Ty asked and Jack nodded his head, Ty walked inside to find his fiance , "Amy? Amy I need to talk to you."

He found her in the nursery cradling Amber and cooing over the small child, his heart broke for her and he was filled with anger at the same time. Was it true what Wade had said? That she had slept with him because of this offer that he made?

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, I hope you like my update for Christmas, it's my gift to you all! I've recently started some other fanfics in case you didn't notice and I hope you all like this one so far, sorry if it seems that it might be rushed a little but don't worry, I know what I'm doing, **


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy I need to talk to you", Ty said and her head snapped up, eyes filled with tears which only broke Ty's heart even more.

"Go ahead", She said quietly, rocking in the chair, holding a sleeping Amber.

"Did you…" Ty couldn't bring himself to go on, he felt bad for asking her this, how could he even believe Wade for a second?

"Did I what Ty?" Amy snapped, knowing full well what he was going to ask.

"Nevermind", Ty said, not wanting to ask her, he got up from the nursery and walked out of the room, he couldn't handle this, not now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Georgie rode quickly back to the farm house but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she was being followed. She heard a stick crack and whipped her head around to see what it was and then realised that it was just Sundance, who nickered at his rider.

"Sorry boy if I'm a little edgy", Georgie apologised as she patted his neck.

She noticed that Sundance must have been feeling a little uneasy too. She looked around again and saw nothing. She came to the conclusion that she was just making it up in her mind.

"We're almost there boy", Georgie said after they had been riding for some time when she heard something rustling in the bushes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, anything else?" Lou asked as they packed the last of their belongings into boxes.

"No, I think that just about covers it", Peter said as he jiggled Katie in his arms.

"Okay, so everything then is ready for us to move in tomorrow?" Lou asked as she surveyed the nursery, now only containing Katie's bed, Amber's crib and Amber's belongings. The place looked rather bear now that all of Katie's belongings had been packed away.

"Yes, everything is ready for tomorrow, except, maybe, by the sounds of it, you", Peter said with a smirk as his daughter slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Ha ha, very funny", Lou said sarcastically and watched as Peter placed their sleeping daughter on her bed before turning out the light switch. Amy had left the room an hour ago to let them finish packing, Lou and Peter didn't want to disrupt her talk with Ty, they remembered how their relationship was a little rocky after Katie was born and so wanted them to be able to have alone time with each other, especially with a wedding looming, although Lou wasn't sure how long they intended to drag out the engagement. Then again they only recently became engaged, they still had to have their engagement party and organise the wedding but Lou was happy for them

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Sundance?" Mallory questioned, not the pony but herself as she saw the dappled buckskin pony trotting towards them without a rider.

"Wasn't Georgie riding him?" Badger asked as he pulled up next to Mallory, grabbing Copper's reins so she could dismount and attend to Sundance.

"Where's Georgie boy?" Mallory asked as she inspected the pony for any cuts or trauma, finding only a few on his legs.

"Looks like it's starting to rain", Badger commented as a few drops fell on his shirt, Mallory nodded in agreement.

"Georgie!" She called out with no response then turned to Badger, "We have to go find her."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tim looked at Dexter, the horse that once was his. He inwardly cursed himself for letting the horse go, now to see him winning so many races. He had bought a new horse though, called Rising Moon. Amy liked the horse when she saw it, the dapple grey mare had a friendly disposition but a fiery spirit. Amy even offered to be the jockey if Tim could find no one else. Shaun was due to come visit Heartland during the next school holidays, Tim was excited to show him Moon, knowing that the boy would like the horse because of her gentle behaviour. He was yet to enter her in a race though but he figured he would wait until Amy thought he was ready.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ashley saw Caleb feeding the foal in the stable and went up to cuddle with him. She was so glad when they finally got back together. She felt as though her stomach was getting bigger every day and couldn't wait to finally give birth to her child as she finally entered the last trimester.

"How're you feeling?" Caleb asked as he planted his lips gently on the top of her head.

"Good", She replied, "How's our little Cherokee?"

"She's doing good", Caleb replied as he rested his hand on her waist and they walked out of the barn with grins on their face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Georgie!" Badger yelled out as they scanned the area for the missing girl.

"Georgie where are you?!"Mallory called out, getting worried when she saw something on the ground off in the distance, "Georgie?!"

"I'll check", Badger said as he rode off ahead to go and see, "It's Georgie."

"Oh my God! Is she alright?" Mallory asked as she caught up and dismounted.

"I can feel a pulse but it's only faint", Badger replied as he picked her up and put her on the back of his horse, "I wonder what happened."

"I don't think that's too much of a trick question", Mallory replied when she saw the tracks of a mountain lion, "It probably scared Sundance and I'm guessing Georgie fell off, she's lucky it didn't attack her."

"I'll take her back with me, are you right to take back Sundance?" Badger checked warily.

"Yeah, you go on ahead", Mallory told him and he went off with an unconscious Georgie on the horse with him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Ty, I know what you wanted to ask me", Amy said as she walked up to Ty who was leaning on a gate, looking out at the distance.

"What?" He queried, beginning to come somewhat concerned.

"Don't hate me", She begged and Ty saw in her eyes that she was scared.

"I could never hate you Amy", He assured her, hoping he wouldn't have to go back on his word.

"I-I, I did, um, sleep with Wade Ty", She said as she burst into tears, Ty was shocked, he didn't reply but instead walked off, leaving Amy to cry by herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What happened?" Jack asked as Badger came into the house and placed Georgie on the couch.

"We think she fell off her horse", Badger replied before going on, "I think we should call an ambulance, she's been unconscious for a while."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Yay! An update, sorry for taking so long.**

**Anyways, please give me reviews, they make me happy!**

**So, is Georgie going to be okay? What about Amy and TY?**


	6. Chapter 6

"You awake sleepyhead?" Mallory asked as she popped her head into Georgie's room, she got a pillow in the face and a low growl from the young girl.

"Go away", She said.

"Sorry, doctor's orders, and I'll take that as a yes", Mallory said as Georgie slept face down on the pillow, saying things that she could barely make out, she left the room and heard the girl say something.

"It's just a mild concussion, I'm not going to die", She said exasperated.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy had told Ty the truth, well, kind of. She did sleep with Wade, she didn't want to, she had to do it to get her child back and she doubted it would have made a difference if she refused, she only cared about Amber. She had never cried so much, she knew what Wade was capable off and what he would do if she told Ty the whole truth.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"What did I say?" Wade smirked at Ty who was ready to punch him.

"Just leave her alone", Ty said through gritted teeth, even if Amy admitted to sleeping with him for some 'offer' that he keeps on talking about, he was still furious at him, at both of them really. He wanted to yell and scream, he felt as if his heart had been ripped apart and then beaten with a hammer, the girl he thought was the love of his life had just told him how she betrayed him.

"You know, it's not really fair for you to keep her all to yourself", Wade remarked, trying to provoke his step-son.

"Shut-up!" Ty yelled as he lunged at the man's throat and pinned him on the bonnet of a car.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Wade said, knowing full well that Ty didn't have the capability of such a thing.

"Maybe not but I'll make you wish I did", Ty spat before walking away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"No, your other left", Lou said as Peter moved Katie's bed across the room, "Much better."

"So what about these drawers then?" Peter asked, finding the transition very tiring, Lou had sprained her wrist carrying in one of the boxes and as much as she wanted to help, Peter wouldn't let her.

"Ah, we'll just leave them and do them tomorrow", Lou replied as Katie sat on her hip secured by Lou's good arm.

"You sure?" Peter double checked as he grabbed his daughter out of his wife's arms.

"Yeah, all that matters is we have beds to sleep in tonight, we'll do the rest over the next week or so", Lou said, going to one of the windows and smiling, happy with their new house.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Eggs?" Caleb asked his wife, who scrunched up her nose.

"I can't think of anything worse, if I even hear them mentioned again I think I might just be seeing my lunch again", Ashley remarked and Caleb just chuckled in response, "It's not funny! Seriously, I thought this stuff only lasted for the first trimester."

"I think we all got our hopes up", Caleb said, receiving a playful punch from Ashley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley asked with a sceptical look on her face.

"You think it's nice waking up to those sounds every morning?" Caleb joked and Ashley poked her tongue at him.

"Thanks for your support, just be glad you don't have to be the one making those sounds every morning", Ashley reminded him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay", Ty said as he tried to calm his three month old daughter, who hadn't stopped crying since him and Amy had a fight earlier, it made Ty feel somewhat guilty.

Ty heard a vehicle pull up and saw it was Soraya, Amy probably asked her to come to confide in her, he just wished that she would talk to him the way she did with Soraya but came to the conclusion that it was a 'girl thing.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, just calm down, tell me what happened", Soraya asked her now hysterical friend.

"I'm a horrible person", Amy stated, trying to hold back her tears.

"No, I don't believe a word of it", Soraya told her friend as they sat in the grass in the paddock.

"T-Ty thinks I cheated on him with his abusive step-father", Amy explained to her friend, looking for support in her eyes.

"Why would he think that?" Soraya asked dumbfounded.

"Because I kind of told him I slept with Wade", Amy said hesitantly and staring at the ground.

"What?! Wait, did you?" Soraya asked, trying not to upset Amy any more than she was.

"Kind of", Amy replied and Soraya knew she was holding back something.

"Okay, Amy, Spill", Soraya ordered but they were interrupted by the wails of a baby, Amy's baby, Ty had brought Amber out here, being unsuccessful in soothing the infant.

"Sorry, I just can't calm her", Ty said as he handed the baby over to Amy who walked back over to the house with her, Ty then went to Soraya to see what she knew.

"So, what did she tell you?" Ty asked as he sat down next to her.

"That you think she cheated on you with Wade and that she slept with him, but there was something she wasn't telling me Ty, I could see it in the way she acted, she's hiding something", Soraya told him.

"What do you mean, hiding something?" Ty asked concernedly.

"I don't know Ty!" Soraya stated, "It's just, I don't know, something's, off."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy hushed her baby and thought about Ty, she wished she could tell him the truth. She was scared about what Wade might do if she did she was also afraid that Ty would still not accept her even if he did hear the truth. Amber finally calmed down and soon fell asleep in her mother's arms, Amy looked at her baby and could see Ty's features etched in her face, she smiled at the thought of her being their child, she only hoped that they would stay together for her sake at least.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Another Chapter! More Amy & Ty in this one, I kind of wanted to put less in the previous one to keep you all in suspense. Please give me reviews, hopefully there will be another update soon. **

**Yours truly,**

**Toffeelola**

**P.S**

**Don't forget to check out my website .com (if you love horses then you will love the website)**

**Also, please check out my other fanfics, and if you love horses than you will love my horseback Cinderella.**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy had Ty hadn't spoken for a week and Amy had stopped wearing her engagement ring, though she didn't believe that Ty had noticed. Lou was out of the house and it was so quiet. Jack had taken the interview about becoming Georgie's full time caregiver and whilst it may have seemed unsuccessful Clint understood Jack well and agreed to give him the title of foster parent.

"Amy, you have to talk to somebody, Ty especially", Lou told her younger sister who was in tears yet again.

"I-I, I can't Lou", Amy mumbled, She had only seen Ty when she went to go check on Amber, she loved her child but she didn't want to tell him, not only was she ashamed by what happened but she knew Wade would get back at her if she told anyone.

"Well, Amy, whatever it is you're holding back, you need to tell someone, it's not healthy", Lou told her, not entirely believing that Amy had slept with Wade and knowing that it was something else.

"Whatever", She said as Lou left the room.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ty tended to the horses and looked at Spartan and Sundance, the two horses which belonged to Amy, whilst Georgie had been riding Sundance he had realised that Spartan had not been ridden or exercised in some time. He saw that the horse appeared withdrawn and had started gaining weight.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" He asked as he went into the stall with the horse, Wade's horse was still here, Amy had barely done any work with him, Wade only wanted him fixed to try and gain more money through the racing industry. Just as Ty was tending to Spartan he heard a vehicle pull up and instantly recognised the man behind the wheel. Wade.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Yeah, he's a pretty good boy", Mallory said as she walked beside Georgie with the German shepherd when they noticed Wade's care pull up, "Uh, get behind the bush, this is not good."

"God I hate him, he's such a jerk", Mallory stated, watching Wade closely.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lou typed away on her blog, their new house was comforting but was lacking something, it was big and empty. With Peter being away all the time it got very lonely very quickly. Jack was still awaiting the results of the interview to become Georgie's permanent foster parent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mallory noticed her new jumping instructor pull up the driveway as well and she just remembered that she had a lesson on today. She grimaced and sighed, receiving an estranged look from Georgie.

"I'm supposed to have a lesson now, I completely forgot", She whispered as she smacked her palm against her forehead, that's when they noticed the two men starting to talk, they listened in closely to the conversation.

"Look, if you wanna get money, sometimes you have to play it cool, Amy is working with this racehorse I bought, now I need to know if you wanna share in the ownership because Amy can work wonders", Wade said.

"Amy wouldn't help me with a horse, last time I went near her for help well, it didn't go so well, I wanted to take that white horse in there but she wouldn't let me I'm surprised she still lets me back here to teach lessons, I couldn't go through with the denerving surgery so at the moment I'm simply living off what I get in my lessons, my horse has gone into retirement, I need this money, how did you get Amy to help you? I know Ty hates your guts", Jeremy stated.

"It's easy, you just have to teach them who's boss", Wade said nonchalantly with a subtle hint of pride.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy queried.

"A few months ago I stole a famous racehorse Zabadago, I needed help with the horse so I called out Amy but I knew she would recognise him as soon as she saw him so I took her baby and told her if I did what she wanted she could have her child back", Wade told Jeremy and Mallory felt her jaw hit the ground.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Borden, it's that time of the month", Caleb said as he banged on the door of the trailer, no response was given, "Come on, I know you're in there."

Ty opened the door and the strong scent of alcohol wafted from his mouth, his eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath, he clearly hadn't had any decent sleep in days. Caleb worried for his friend, knowing how hard it must be for him, Ty gave him a paper envelope and was in the process of slamming the door shut when Caleb stopped it.

"Come on man, surely there's something you're missing, you know it's not like Amy to betray you like that", Caleb stated.

"I just want to know what the hell is this damned offer he keeps on going on about", Ty said in frustration, "What could be so great to make her want to do that?"

"He probably just gave her like heaps of cash or something", Caleb said as he took one of the beers out of the fridge, Ty didn't mind.

"Maybe", Ty said in contemplation.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Do you think we should talk to Amy?" Georgie said after hearing the news, Mallory was still in a state of shock.

"I can't believe this, he assaulted her, blackmailed her", Mallory said, "Too bad we didn't get it on recording."

Georgie felt a vibration in her pocket and remembered she still had Clint's phone in there. She took it out to see that it had been on record the whole time.

"What do you mean we didn't get it on record?" She said with a smirk as she waved the phone in front of Mallory's face.

"Are you serious? You recorded it?" Mallory asked with shock and joy at the same time, Georgie nodded and Mallory was ecstatic, "Great, we can totally use this against him."

"Who should we go to first?" Georgie asked.

"I think we should go to Amy first, let her know that we have it all on record, straight from the horse's mouth so to speak", Mallory said as they both took off behind the house to go see Amy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Another cliffhanger! At least things are starting to work out now, somebody knows about what happened to Amy and yes I am trying to keep the story somewhat similar to what is happening in the television series with a few changes like Lou actually getting to move into her dream home (I thought that was so unfair that they never got to move into it! And keeping Badger cos I thought he and Mallory made a cuter couple than any of her guy friends) Hopefully you'll get another chapter soon, sorry about the wait, sorry if the story line is to intricate and confusing, I try to keep track of what is going on in everybody's lives.**

***Toffeelola***


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry Jack, but it's not good news", Clint said to Jack who looked very disappointed.

"I understand, but surely we could reschedule the interview?" Jack pleaded, not wanting Georgie to be sent away.

"I'm sorry but it's just not possible", Clint said, resting a hand on Jack's shoulder, then remembering something he meant to ask, "You haven't seen my phone have you, I know I asked a few days ago but I would really like to find it."

"Nope, it hasn't shown up anywhere", Jack stated as Lou walked past them carrying the last box of her belongings but dropped them on the table to see how things were going.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, not noticing the solemn look on Jacks face.

"Not good, I'm afraid", Clint told Lou who's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"W-well surely there's something you can do, you can't just take her off to some random home, it's not fair for her", Lou retaliated, caring so much about Georgie.

"I'm sorry, but it's got to be done, I'll be back the day after tomorrow to collect Georgie", Clint told them before putting on his hat and exiting the building, just before Mallory and Georgie walked in.

"We have to talk to Amy first", Mallory whispered to Georgie before both of them noticed Jack and Lou at the table and the two girls gave them a forced smile before Georgie spoke up.

"Have you um, er, seen Amy?" She asked with the fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah, she's in the nursery with Amber, why?" Lou asked sceptically.

"N-nothing, you know, we just want to, um, well, see how she's um, doing", Mallory said before clearing her throat and scratching her head.

"Okay", Lou said as the two girls headed off to the nursery, Lou and Jacked looked at each other in confusion before letting the subject drop.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ashley waddled around the house, she was truly sick of being pregnant and just wanted the child out of her already, she pouted at the thought of still having a month left of her pregnancy. She opened the freezer and gave a sour look when she found nothing then turned her attention to the fridge and her eyes lit up when she saw a stalk of celery, she had been craving it all day. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door slam shut but was relieved to see it was Caleb, he had been working a lot lately and they hadn't seen each other much.

"Hey", She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey yourself", Caleb replied as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked as the two of them took a seat on the couch.

"You know, Ty getting into a punch up with Wade over what happened with Amy, he's really torn, I kind of feel sorry for him", Caleb said in a somewhat saddened tone.

"Yeah, none of it makes sense if you ask me, I mean, Amy's my friend and I would have never thought of her to do something like that", Ashley stated with a sigh, "Maybe Soraya was onto something."

"Huh?" Caleb asked, not realising that Ashley was referring to a conversation between her and Soraya about Amy, Soraya knew something wasn't right and Ashley was convinced the same.

"It's nothing", She said as she leant her head onto his chest.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, yeah, like that, but a little higher", Tim instructed Shane as the boy swung the rope around his head creating a large hoop, Shane had come back for a few days to spend with Tim and was receiving a few more roping lessons, the kid had become quite good at the sport, "Now let it go."

"Like this?" Shane asked as he threw the rope, looping it around the target, which was a tin calf that Tim had made the day before.

"Yeah, that's good", Tim said when he saw Badger come to the gate, "Hey Badger what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Mallory, we were supposed to go on a date today", He stated and Tim shrugged his shoulders before realising what Jack had told him just a few moments ago.

"Actually, Jack did say that there was something up with her and Georgie, something about going to go see Amy, don't know if that helps", Tim said and Badger thanked him before walking off to the farm house

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Amy, we know, what happened", Mallory said as the three of them were sitting on Amy's bed, when Mallory and Georgie had told Amy they wanted to talk, the latter had placed her baby to sleep and joined them in her room.

"W-what do you mean? Know what?" She interrogated hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"What Wade did to you, we have him saying it on recording", Mallory informed her as Georgie pulled Clint's phone out of her pocket.

"But", Was all Amy could say before Georgie cut her off.

"Don't ask", Georgie stated as she rolled her eyes at Mallory.

"Well, you can't tell anyone okay?" Amy told them.

"Amy, they have to know, they need to know, especially Ty, it's just not fair to him", Mallory told her as tears started coming down Amy's face.

"No they don't, I mean, it's not like I'm pregnant", Amy stated as she got up from her seat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Badger walked up to the door of Amy's room and caught something being said by a voice he recognised to belong to Amy.

"…I'm Pregnant", Was all he caught from her sentence and his eyes opened wide in shock, Mallory had told him that Amy had slept with Wade but only the three girls in the room knew what really happened, Badger leant his ear against the door to listen better.

"How do you know?" Another voice asked, Mallory.

"I took the test okay", Amy stated.

"What are you going to do, you have to tell Ty", A different voice asked, much younger and it took a while for Badger to recognise Georgie's voice.

"No, I'm not going to tell him and he won't find out", Amy said and Badger heard footsteps approaching the door and he walked off as quickly and quietly as he could.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Badger couldn't believe it, Amy had only given birth to Amber about five months ago and she was pregnant again already? He needed to tell Ty, obviously she was going to get an abortion but Badger couldn't believe this, Ty deserved to know about her pregnancy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy walked out the front. Mallory and Georgie knew about what really happened, the only thing that she was glad about was the she wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't know what to do if she was. She had taken the test about a month ago, she took several actually and they were all negative to which she was thankful.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Well, here's another chapter, so things are about to get messy, this is why you don't listen to have a conversation and never assume things, it only makes an ass out of u and me. Anyway, so I think I covered just about everyone in this chapter and I hope you all like it. Ashley's getting real close to having her baby and Ty still doesn't know what really happened between Amy and Wade. Please give me reviews, (cos I love them soooo much). Please also read my other fanfics and check out my website (link on my profile)**

**~Toffeelola~**


	9. Chapter 9

Badger knocked on the door to Ty's trailer. There was no response so he knocked again, still no response, he waited a few minutes and was about to leave when he saw Ty's truck pull up. Ty looked at him and Badger told him what was on his mind.

"Ty, there's something I think you should know", Badger said, Ty nodded his head in response, "Amy's pregnant, again."

"How do you know, why did she tell you?" Ty asked, wondering why Amy hadn't told him herself.

"Well, she didn't exactly tell me, I overheard her talking to Mallory and Georgie and she told them she was pregnant."

"You're sure?" Ty asked, suddenly becoming infuriated at his stepfather, Badger nodded in response, "Okay, well, I'm going to go to Heartland, you want a lift?"

"No thanks, I'm good", Badger said as he gestured towards his beat up old car, "Gotta go into town and pick up a few things."

Ty nodded his head and got into his classic blue truck before driving off towards Heartland.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy had spent the day with Lou, who, upon receiving the latest news about Jack being Georgie's foster parent had agreed to take the preteen on as a foster child.

"Okay, seriously, pink?" Georgie spat as she looked at the tin of paint, "I am so not painting my room _pink."_

"Well, Amy's about to go into town to get some things, maybe she'd be so nice as to take you and pick up a different colour", Lou suggested then looked to Amy who mouthed 'no' so Lou went on, "Of course, I'd be able to look after Amber while you're gone, it'd be no problem."

"Yeah, okay, come on Georgie", Amy said as they walked out of the house.

"Just so you know, I'm not getting purple either", Georgie warned Amy as they got into her truck.

"How about we just keep it the way it is then, white?" Amy suggested.

"I tried telling Lou that but she insisted I give it some colour", Georgie said, "I suggested black but then she brought in this tin of pink paint, said if I paint it black she'll put pink pokadots on it."

"Why not go for red, I'm sure that'd look good, it's a fairly neutral colour", Amy said.

"Maybe", Georgie said, "Hey, do you think I'd be able to bring Phoenix and put him in the barn here?"

"I don't know, you'd have to get a stable ready and get the right equipment, giving a horse a new home isn't any easy task", Amy explained to the young girl.

"Well, I could do up the barn for him", Georgie answered.

"That would be a good move but I still think you should consult with Lou on this one", Amy said just as they arrived at a paint shop.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Mallory tacked up Copper and walked out of the barn just in time to see Ty pull up the driveway and come walking towards her with confidence determination.

"Have you seen Amy?" He asked her.

"No, she's not here actually, she went to visit Lou for the day", Mallory told him and his body seemed to relax, "Can I ask you a question?" Mallory nodded in assurance, "Is Amy pregnant?"

"What No?!Where'd you conjure up an idea like that?" Mallory asked and Ty look dumbfounded.

"Badger said he overheard you and Georgie talking with Amy", Ty explained and Mallory gave him a look of shock.

"Ha ha", Mallory chuckled nervously, "Badger's going home with bruises tonight."

"Wait, what?" Ty asked and Mallory just shook her head.

"I can't believe he did that! Just listened in on our conversation, how much did he tell you? How did he get that she was pregnant from that? She said, loud and clear that she wasn't pregnant", Mallory explained.

"So wait, she's not pregnant?" Ty queried.

"No she's not pregnant Ty, but there are still some things that she really should tell you about", Georgie replied before putting a hand over her mouth, realising she'd said too much, "I really should go."

"Wait, Mallory, what do you mean, things she really should tell me about?" Ty asked.

"Um, you should really ask her yourself, gotta go!" Mallory said quickly as she mounted Copper and headed off.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Amy picked up her ringing cell phone to hear Mallory's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Mallory, what's up?" She asked calmly before Mallory told her what had just unfolded at the ranch.

"Amy, Ty thinks you're pregnant! Well, thought you were pregnant anyway, Badger was listening in on our conversation, but I told Ty the truth", Mallory answered.

"You What!" Amy screeched.

"Don't worry Amy, I didn't tell him the whole truth only that you weren't pregnant but I did tell him that you and him have some things you need to talk about", Mallory explained.

"Okay, I'll, figure this out, thanks for telling me", Amy said as she hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Georgie asked when she saw this.

"It's a long story", Amy replied as they got into the vehicle with the tin of red paint.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Ashley waddled over to the fridge to get something to eat when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She assumed at first that it was a kick but when it happened again she knew it was something else. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled in Caleb's number, he was out getting lunch.

"Hey Ashley", Caleb said but became worried when the only response was heavy breathing.

"Caleb", She said, so quietly it was almost inaudible, "I think…I am…About to…Have this baby."

"Wait, you're not due yet, I'll be right there", Caleb said as he got in his car and sped off.

Ashley managed to get herself to her bedroom and rested on the bed for what seemed an eternity until Caleb arrived, the contractions were getting quicker and Caleb was worried that they wouldn't get to the hospital in time. It usually took at least an hour to the hospital but it was a ten minute drive from Ty's place, without hesitation he called Ty.

"Yes, hey Ty, Ashley's gone into labour can you get over here now?" He asked, Ty told him he was on his way so Caleb went on to call Amy, "Yeah, Amy can you come over to my place now and bring Lou, Ashley's gone into Labour."

Once Caleb had made the calls he then called for an ambulance .

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

**So, I hope you are all ready for the finale of this fanfic! (Don't worry, there'll be at least one more in the series!) Ashley's gone into labour early, with the help of Amy, Ty and Lou will they be able to bring her little baby into this world, also, any suggestions for a name will be most helpful! Will Amy tell Ty about what really happened between her and Wade?**

**Thank you for the reviews but please don't hesitate to leave one, they inspire me to write more and I always love hearing back from my readers! **

**Yours truly,**

**Toffeelola **


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb arrived at the house to see that Ty and Amy's trucks were already there. He walked in through the front door and was inundated with shouts and screams. He rushed over to his wife, Ashley as she sat on a bed, Ty preparing to receive the baby and Amy holding her hand.

"Caleb!" She screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't worry, she doesn't actually mean it", Ty confirmed with a weak smile, remembering when Amy had her child.

"Like hell I don't!" Ashley retorted.

"Don't think about him Ashley, just think about the beautiful baby you're about to bring into this world", Amy soothed.

Caleb noticed the passing glances between Ty and Amy. He knew that they were going through a rough patch and he was praying that the ambulance would arrive soon so They could take Ashley. Amy also had a premature birth and some complications, he was nervous that the same would be for his wife and she would need proper medical treatment.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'm not staying here, Ashley's having a baby", Mallory said to Georgie who pouted in response,"You can't come, you've gotta do some bonding with Lou."

"But Lou and I are like, complete opposites", Georgie whined.

"Look, Lou is a wonderful mother, I'm sure you and her will get along just fine", Mallory said as she urged Copper into a trot and left the property, Georgie crossed her arms and huffed before she walked back inside.

"Georgie, honey, do you think you'd be able to help me bake this cake for a friend's engagement party?" Lou asked as Georgie walked in.

"No thanks, I'm not the baking type", She replied nonchalantly, Lou turned to Jack with a somewhat defeated look.

"Don't worry these things take time, just wait and see", Jack said as he sipped his coffee and read the paper, the two of them were completely unaware of Ashley being about to give birth to her child.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ashley was placed onto a gurney and taken into the ambulance that had only arrived minutes earlier. Caleb was not far behind and thanked Amy and Ty for their help before getting into the ambulance with Ashley.

"So…" Ty trailed off as Amy scratched the back of her neck, "I Assume Lou's watching Amber?"

"Yeah, her and grandpa said they'd watch her", Amy said before apprehensively continuing, "Look, Ty, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Amy, I just want to know what really happened", Ty begged in a soothing voice and Amy felt tears beginning to well in her eyelids. She was silent for a few moments before she began to speak.

"You remember the day Amber went missing?" Ty nodded his head, "And how I brought her back?" Ty nodded his head again, "Well, I'd gone out to see the horse and it turned out to be Zabadago, Wade had stolen the horse and our daughter he forced himself onto me and threatened me with Amber, I had no choice Ty."

"That son of a…" Ty was going to continue but stopped when he saw Amy break down in sobs.

"I'm sorry Amy, I had no idea", Ty said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I knew he'd be back, I'm just scared, that's all", Amy said as Ty picked her up and put her in his vehicle, when Amy looked up from his shirt she realised something.

"Hey, Ty I have my own ride", She explained to him.

"Yeah, but you can come back and get it later, I'm taking you back to Heartland", Ty explained as he got in his truck, "I love you Amy."

"I love you too Ty", Amy said before his lips met hers, Amy suddenly realised how tired she was and in a few moments was fast asleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Georgie, I told you not to come", Mallory said when she saw Phoenix canter into the property.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing I did, obviously everybody left", Georgie remarked before her phone range and she answered it, "Sorry Lou, yeah. Ashley was having her baby. No, she's at the hospital now. It's not my fault we were late. Mallory's with me. Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Lou?" Mallory queried and Georgie nodded in response.

"She wanted me to back some cake for an engagement party", Georgie remarked and Mallory stifled a laugh, "Yeah, I bet you think this is just hilarious."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lou Carried Katie as she watched the toddler's cousin sleep. It was hard to believe that Amy was now nineteen and Katie was nearly three, yet Amber was now six months old. She realised how quickly time had passed. She was happy with her family now, everything was going so well. She was shocked to learn that Ashley was having her baby, she didn't think the young woman was due for at least another month, but she decided she would wait some time before seeing her and the baby. She knew from experience to give her some time and space.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Amy woke up to realise that they were at Ty's trailer, she thought that he would take her back to Heartland but obviously not. She didn't really mind either way though. It was the events taking place in front of her that made her cringe. Ty was fighting with Wade, she made eye contact with the latter and slunk further into her seat. She grabbed her phone and started pressing numbers

"You stay away from her, I know what you did!" Ty yelled at his stepfather before punching him.

"Oh please, like you actually believe her", Wade remarked and Amy grabbed her phone.

"She's my girlfriend, I'd trust her over you any day", Ty spat as Wade punched him in the face sending him to the ground before walking to the car, opening the door and pulling Amy out by her arm.

"No, let go of me, get away from me", She said as she squirmed in his grasp but he only held on tighter.

"You think she's worth anything?" Wade said as he pushed her to the ground and started kicking her in the side as Ty slipped in an out of consciousness, he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up from the ground violently and she made eye contact with her fiancée, tears were falling from her eyelids and she thought of their daughter.

"Leave…her…alone", He tried to shout but it came out as more of a barely audible whisper, Amy tried to fight back but had lost her strength, she saw her phone lying about a metre away on the ground and began to reach out for it. She finally grabbed it and pressed the green dial button.

"Hello, this is 9111, What is your emergency…" Amy heard before she finally succumbed to the darkness of her unconscious.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**And that's it for this fanfic! Be on the lookout for the next one in the series! Please review!**

**(sorry if you're sick of the cliffhangers, just couldn't resist)**

**~Toffeelola**


End file.
